Silver and Nikki: UmbreTwins
by SilverUmbre
Summary: This is a little story about Silver a shiny leafeon and a shiny Umbreon who are being hunted and while doing so there friends are being killed. There is some bad language and killing. Plz fav\vote cause ill give u a cookie plz make a 11 year old girl happy? and i need to give u a cookie for reading this. THANK U!
1. Chapter 1 - The Question

Silver And Nikki

Book 1 - The Umbre Twins

Chapter 1: The Question

"Hey Mawile" I said to my mother. I am a Shiny Leafeon named Silver. My best friend is my sister. She is a Shiny Umbreon named Nikki. "Hello sweety, how was your sleep?" Mama said to me as my sis, Nikki came in the den. "Nikki where were you? Mama and me were waiting a long time now!" I said like I was gonna cry to my death. "I was battling car like always you know, that torrtaria!" Nikki said. "I know dear" mama said quietly. I walked outside and looked over the cliff. I saw uncle Gawnie, A Flygon and Jonathan, a strong Jolteon battling. I watched the battle as it went on for a long time. Finally, Jonathan fainted. I looked more carefully, almost squinting. "Whatcha lookin' at sis?" Nikki said. "DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I screamed in her face. The shiny Umbreon frowned. She looked where I was looking at. It was hard to see but it was a shiny Umbreon, we never see an umbreon in these parts and this one was shiny. Nikki when into the den to eat some oran berries and I walked to that shiny umbreon and said hi. The next thing I knew was that I was under Gawnies tree with Gawnie and Jonathan looking at me. "What happend?" Jonathan said confused. "We saw you fainted 5 hours ago" Gawnie said confused too. "Jello! What happend?" Mama said running over with Nikki. Jonathan replied "we dont know but we should go to our dens now"The mawile picked a flower and played with it. "we should before something happens its getting dark out come on Silver, Nikki." Mama said walking away, dropping the flower. When we got to our den mama and Nikki were asleep. I walked out of the den and looked at the wonderful moon. I saw that Umbreon that took me out. The same shiny one. "I am Moon. I am From Umbreon moon clan I am the leader." The Umbreon said. I asked "why did you take me out a bit ago?" Moon replied "I got a bit scared I guess. You, Silver and Nikki are twins. The Umbre twins" I looked into Moons eyes. I said "no we are not she is a year older then me." Moon said "Because your mother and father were Umbreon, you have to be one as well. But because you are an Leafeon, I have to put a curse on you. Im sorry Silver." I saw the kindness in Moons eyes. I knew she had to but didn't want to. "Our mother is a Mawile Moon! not an Umbreon and we don't have a dad." Moon sighed. "Its the rules of pack. Two twins that are both shiny will be casted out of the pack at birth and go to another mom." Moon stopped. I was about to talk but the next thing I knew was that Moon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2- Twins?

Chapter 2: Twins?

When I woke up, I saw Nikki, that beautiful blue Umbreon with eyes that were sparkling under her eyelids. I thought could it really be possible that we are twins? It was 6:30 in the morning I went outside the den and sat down. "Wheres Nikki? I want to talk to her." Car said I saw that the grass by my den weren't grass. Oddish were running back to there sleeping spot. The day was weird. I replied "she is sleeping. Go home you over grown tree!" I laughed out loud. Car walked away with the what the heck face expression glued on his face. I thought about what Moon said. A curse will be put in place before you can know it. I woke up Nikki "sis wake up!"

"What is it Silver?"

"Nothing I'm just lonely"

"Ok can I get some sleep its like midnight!"

I sighed. I knew that it was hopeless so I walked outside. That word bugs me. UmbreTwins. "Hey Silver, wanna ride?" Gawnie said and put me on his head. Gawnie took off in the speed of light. Oh how I'd love to fly!

•••

"Moon lay the damn curse already" Myrou shouted. Myrou was a mean Umbreon. "Now we can put on the curse master"

•••

"Hey Silver, Gawnie let me come on the ride!" Gawnie did a nose dive at the ground and we swooped up Nikki. "Wooaaaah this is epic!" Nikki shouted. "EEKKKK FASTER" the sisters yelled in sync. The sisters known as twins somehow always knew what the other one was doing, feeling and thinking. But now it was stronger then ever. Could it be that we are twins? Silver thought "What was that now Silver?" Nikki said. I said never mined and the day flew bye on Gawnies Back. At one point we fell off and landed in a beautiful flower patch or rainbow colours. The sun was setting. "Come on sis we have to home" Nikki yelled. "I'll catch up Nikki go on. Ok?" When she left Silver started glowing, then turned into light. She was an Umbreon. A shiny Umbreon.


	3. Chapter 3- The Curse

Chapter 3: The Curse

The blue ringed Umbreon known as Silver ran around. She had to hid if anyone found out about the curse she will be hated. Unloved wouldn't have a family anymore. Sliver tried to use Magical Leaf. Nothing happened. She jumped up into a tree far beyond the den. In the oran berry woods. "Well I will find something to do and go in the morning... I hope." Soon, Silver was fast asleep. At morning, Silver fell out of the tree and landed on her back. "Oww..." She said quietly. She saw a leaf. Brown paws. White fur! She was back a leafeon! She thought about her dream last night. "The curse will only happen at night time. Or 6:00. When its day time at 6, you will be a Leafeon again." I walked farther into the forest. I saw Jello. "Why were you sleeping in a tree Silver?" He asked all confused. I grabbed one of the oran berries he had. "Hey thats mine!" He said as Silver finished the oran berry. Silver walked away and into the long grass. As she walked she got more scared about that curse. How long will it be for? Will it stop? How can I learn more about it? More and more thoughts and worries found there was into her head. She turned around and went back to den. She looked at mama and Nikki sleeping softly. I fell back asleep and had another dream. "The reason that you think your a year younger is because you evolved early and because of that, it was that you will wont age for another two years and your sister not for one year. Otherwise you were both born May 16, you both are really 13." Silver woke up from her dream. She knew Moon was sending her more info and she must sleep often! Nikki was leaning over me. "Sister lets get a ride from Gawnie again! Our hugs always work on uncle Gawnie!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Day Of Doom

Chapter 4: Day Of Doom

Well, Silver and Nikki did get a free ride. "Faster faster faster" Silver shouted. "Up up up" Nikki yelled. Gawnie did what he was told. He did a nose-dive at the ground at extreme speed. When he got to the ground he dug. Flying, digging and super fast. He started digging upwards he when so fast the twins could barley move! One second later they were above ground. Gawnie went so very hi up they couldn't see the ground! Gawnie went back to the twins' cave and dropped the twins off at there."Thank you Gawner!" The twins said hugging Gawnie. Gawner was another name they called Gawnie. Gawnie didn't mind it. Once a twin said gawnmer for Gawnie-gramma. The sun was setting again. Silver knew she had to stay away from her family at night time. Until of course, she found a cure. "Silver are you coming to the den?" Nikki asked. "I'll be waiting for you at 12:00 at that tree" Silver said pointing her paw at the tree she was sleeping last night. Silver once again when Nikki was gone turned into light. She flashed and flashed. She was an Umbreon again. She fell asleep under that very tree. "Hey Silver, its me, Moon! The only cure is the mo..." Moon got cut off "excuse me ms but have you seen a shiny Leafeon around here?" Nikki said. "Hello Nikki nice to see you here o' girl. Silver said to joke off. Nikki was startled. How in the world did this Umbreon know her name? Who was she? "Haha its me sis. I'm Silver"  
"No your not"  
"Yes I am"  
"Silver is a shiny Leafeon"  
"I'm gonna tell you something"  
"SAY IT"  
"Okok don't explode sis. You see I got a curse on me and every night I'm a Umbreon. I don't know why but the pokemon who put the curse on me said its because were twins."  
"We are not twins Silver"  
"You don't think I'm lying anymore?"  
"I love my sister and I know her when I see her. Sometimes..." The sisters laughed. "Silver, tell me more about it!"  
"Okay"  
The umbreon named Moon said this : "You, Silver and Nikki are twins. The Umbre twins" "Because your mother and father were Umbreon, you have to be one as well. But because you are an Leafeon, I have to put a curse on you. Im sorry Silver."  
"What else?" Nikki said.  
"She also said-"  
"Its the rules of pack. Two twins that are both shiny will be casted out of the pack at birth and go to another mom."  
"That all?"  
"Theres more"  
"The reason that you think your a year younger is because you evolved early and because of that, it was that you will wont age for another two years and your sister not for one year. Otherwise you were both born May 16, you both are really 13."  
"Thats so confusing" Nikki said. "I know Nikki I'm not gonna sleep at home because of the curse. Please don't tell anyone!" "I wont" promised Nikki.


	5. Chapter 5- A What?

Chapter 5: A what?

"Why were you gone all night Silver!?" Mawwy said all madly. Silver knew even when mama was mad at her she just was worrying too much. She got so mad at the second she ate the oven and it was on with cookies in it! "I was picking berries for breakfast because its always busy in oran berry fields in the morning, right mawwy?" Silver said with a huge bag of berries. Mawile sighed. "Okay but, wheres Nikki? Was she with you? "Actually she was not with me. I'll go look for her okay mama bye!" Silver said. She went outside the den and saw Gawnie. "Gawnie have you seen Nikki anywhere?" Silver asked kinda worried. Gawnie pointed to the lake of tears. "I saw her over there" Gawnie said. Silver ran to the lake or tears and on my way She saw pikachu. Not any pikachu but a evil looking one. She had to battle him to get pass and find her twin. She needed her twin. She LOVED her twin. Silver took the first move. She used a epic strong magical leaf. The pikachu was willed power. He got up and used a thunder attack. Silver thought quick and used iron tail to reflect it. The pikachu got hit by his own attack. He knew he this leafeon was a strong pokemon. He needed to win! The pikachu used volt tackle. Silver got hit and was hurt. That pikachu was REALLY fast AND strong. Silver needed her twin. She had to find her. Silver slowly got up. Panting from the pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE" Nikki yelled. The twins were going to use there special minds to win. "Shaaadooww baaaall!" The twins yelled as they used a huge shadow ball. The pikachu got hit by the massive attack. He knew, right then, that they were the umbre twins. "I come in peace Nikki and Silver. I am here to help. I known about you guys for a long time now. Im here to help you its a mission I come from the HEO. My name is Red nice to meet you both" the twins were confused there minds read: Whats a HEO? Red continued "HEO means Helping Everyone Out" he held out his HEO badge. The twins laughed out loud. Why do they need help? They have each other. They couldn't care about or for anything unless there together. "I'm telling the truth! If you don't want to die, Trust me. Your lives are in great danger, Silver and Nikki." "We could care less about that" Nikki said. Silver continued what Nikki was saying "as long if I." "Have my twin" they both finished. "I have to help you come with me."  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"  
"We don't know you"  
"But I know you"  
"Who is our mother"  
"I can't tell you that"  
"Why not?"

"Master Myrou, you called me?"  
"Yes Moon"  
"Do you need something?"  
"A talk"  
"Ok" moon said walking to Myrou. Myrou said "you gave the Terror Twin to much info!" Terror twin was the nickname they gave Silver. They call her that because she is such a risk taker. Nikki was known as the Twisty Twin because she was nice and always happy. But sometimes she twists around and become the opposite. "I'm sorry master I just... No she just asked to many questions."  
• • •

After a long time of the twins fighting the pikachu named Red, they went home. The twins walked in the door of there cave. No one was in the living room, kitchen or bathroom. The checked Mawwys bedroom and... Mawwy was ripped open and killed with blood all over. Her mega stone was holding her soul the twins looked around. The room was covered in blood. They needed to get away from here fast. The twins started to cry. The only pokemon they loved and took care of them was dead. Silver ran out of the room and grabbed there mothers traveling bag and Nikki picked up the stone. They put the mega stone in the bag and cried more. What about uncle Gawnie! They ran to the spare room where Gawnie was staying. The looked in the room. They knew he would be okay from his ability. Sand reforms him if he dies. But they saw something shocking. Gawnie was dead too. It looks like the trapped his soul in a bottle and ripped up the flesh left over for fun. They picked up the bottle and put in in there bag with Mawwys soul as well. The twins left home and started a journey. Crying of course.


	6. Chapter 6- Twins Forever

Chapter 6: Twins Forever

Silver and Nikki went out of the den. Silver was holding the bag and Nikki was leading the way with her umbreon vision because it helped her see the very little things like ladyba. The twins went to oran berry woods together. They traveled along the beach so they could get water and fish. Nikki caught the fish while Silver killed them with her grass power. After 5 fishes, the twins were full. "We should get going Silver. We might be killed too. We need to stop this before they kill other parents!" Nikki said already looking far beyond like she was see what was behind the mountains that Mawwy said to never EVER go close to. They started to walk more and the sun was starting to set. Silver, the cursed Leafeon turned into light and sparkled. Once again she was a shiny Umbreon named Silver. the UmbreTwins travailed long ways until they needed to get some sleep. "Do you think this is a nice spot to sleep Silver?" Nikki asked pointing her paw into a hole in the sand, yawning. a nice place to sleep. Silver nodded in agreement. The twins snuggled close. When Nikki was asleep, Silver walked out of the for-now den. She looked into the starry night and saw the ocean waves as they roared into the shore. "please let Carr and Jell be alive. I think we should of let that Pikachu help us." a little Eevee walked up to Silver. "uh miss can you let me stay with you?" Silver knew this Eevee. The Eevee was Gawnies little sister, Kitty. She was named after her kitty like cuteness. she always acted like a Skitty somehow. "yes Kitty we will" Kitty was shocked she never knew the Umbreon. "How do you know me and who are you?" Kitty said. Silver laughed. "your brother, Gawnie is our uncle. I'm Silver and this is my sister Nikki" she nodded in understanding. here is where were sleeping. come on Kitty you need your rest. Kitty and Silver walked to where Nikki was sleeping so soundly. Soon they all fell asleep.  
In the morning, the Eevee, Leafeon and Umbreon left on the journey again after Silver explained about Kitty "hey Silver why are you a Leafeon last night you were a Umbreon!" Kitty said. Silver and Nikki explained the curse and how it works. Kitty nodded and the group walked a long the beach. Finally after 5 more hours of walking, Kitty, Nikki and Silver were at the end of the beach. Silver was holding the bag on her back so she picked up Kitty from the neck turf to carry her over the mountains. As they walked Nikki had a question. "Kitty why are you over here and not with your mother and father?" Nikki said. "My mother, Father, got killed and Gawnie gone missing." Kitty said sadly. "Were going to find the pokemon who killed our mother. Its gonna be a life risking journey but we will take care of you" Nikki said softly. Kitty nodded if in she was saying thanks. The now family of 3 continued to walk along the mountains. Finally, after days of walking, the group cane to a stop. They were at the top of the mountains! They stopped to the most beautiful sun rise they EVER saw. They looked beyond the mountains. there was a forest. The group could get lost. The group ran as fast as they could run on the hill. The sky was a beautiful blue colour that was like a diamond. "Nikki Silver I'm tired." Kitty complained. "We know Kitty but we can't stop going! We have to find the murders." the group looked around. Kitty jumped on a log that somehow got there. "lets ride on this guys!" Kitty said. Nikki jumped on to. Silver went behind the log and pushed it hardly and jumped on when it was moving. YEAHHOOO! the group yelled in excitement.  
The group hit a rock and they went flying into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7- Beyond The Mountains

Chapter 7: Beyond The mountains.

At the group, Nikki, Silver and Kitty woke up in the forest, they didn't know where they were. "Let me see my town map. Hmm.." Nikki said looking at the map. "We were over there an now we are here... I think we are in Crystal Moss Forest." Nikki said looking at the map, pointing her paw at the paper. "Were in CMF? I thought I was at Orran Berry woods!" Someone shouted from a bush

"Who is there?" Silver yelled

"Oh I'll come out sorry"

"Huh you can't be..?"

"SISTER!" Kitty yelled running to the Eevee. "Oh hey Silver, Nikki this is my twin sister called Little Eevee."

"Nice to meet you" Silver and Nikki said. "I didn't know you had a twin Kitty" Silver said. "Kitty wheres our brother and mother and father?" Little Eevee said wondering.

"Dead" Kitty said flat

"Wheres mama and dada?"

"dead"

"Gawnie?"

"Dead"

"No Kitty Gawnies right here!" Silver said pointing in her bag. "its a long story but its good that we have Gawnie with us right guys?"

"Right" everyone replied. "May I ask but where are you guys going?" Little Eevee said. "Were going to find who is killing everyone and we going to stop them NOOOW ... (If we can ever find them)" Silver said mumbling the last part. "yes" agreed her twin, Nikki said. "Can I join you guys? it will make me feel safer. If thats okay with you." Little Eevee said sadly and with lots of hope. "Of course you can join us!" said Nikki, Silver and Kitty. And of course they said that at the same time. The team started walking. "I'm hungry..." Little Eevee and Kitty said every three minutes. After the 100th time, Silver snapped at the other twins and Apologized for her tone. The twins, Kitty and Little Eevee were startled at first but after yet saw the look on Silvers face, they knew she was sorry. Night was falling onto the sky from starting on the right of them. "we should camp here for the night. Silver, Little Eevee, Kitty, g'night." Nikki said almost already asleep. The others also joined in the sleep.

Silver woke up from her dream. She looked around and to her doom, she saw blood. blood everywhere. Silver screamed and took the bottle that was once in a bag but rolled out when it was taken when Nikki gone missing that had Gawnie inside and smashed it with a rock. A purple mist was now around Silver and formed a Flygon. Colour was speeded into Gawnie's body and was now Gawnie was standing there smiling like always. "UNCLE GAWNIE I MISSED YOU TO DAMN MUCH!" Silver said hugging Gawnie, crying. Gawnie hugged Silver back and then looked around. He saw the blood and no bodies around. Silver was covered in blood and scratches. Gawnie knew she was in deep pain. "Silver, where is Kitty, Little Eevee and Nikki. Not that I care for Little Eevee and Kitty."

"I don't know where they went uncle Gawnie."

"Lets go look for them"

"Okiez" Silver agreed happily to know she at least had her beloved uncle Gawnie.


	8. Chapter 8- Moon and Moonlight

Chapter 8: Moon and Moonlight Gawnie and Silver walked out of the little den the group was once sleeping in. Gawnie had a small grin on his face to say he was happy to be out of the small bottle, but sad to had lost his ANNOYING twin sisters and Silvers sister, Nikki. They were really worried about the others so they started to run. Now they were going faster, faster and now REALLY fast. Gawnie flew ahead of Silver forgetting she couldn't go as fast as him. "GAWNIE WAIT UP" Silver yelled as loud as she can because Gawnie was so far ahead of her already. Gawnie heard Silvers shout and turned around, sadly. Gawnie picked up Silver and tossed her onto his back and he went when the twins called "zoom zoom speed" or when they started to yell faster. Gawnie flew up high into the sky with Silver on his back. The sun was just starting to rise as Gawnie stopped to the view of the sun. The sun hit Silvers tail and she started to glow a goldish-silverish colour, bronze sparkles flew around her and they all stopped. She was back to a plain boring shiny Leafeon, like always. Silver and Gawnie looked down to see where they had to go. Nikki had the bag with all the stuff in it and when she vanished, the bag was gone too. Gawnie and Silver saw a small house far away in the distance, and behind was Mawwys den, Gawnies den, Jonathans den and all the others. Gawnie started to fly towards the old broken house and they landed at it really fast all thanks to Gawnies super speed. Silver hopped of Gawnies back and knocked at the old houses door, cause she heard noises and some talking. The door to the old house creeped open and Silver took the first step into the scary house. She saw cobwebs, spinrack, aridois, dead bug pokemon. Gawnie stepped in and saw a sign that said "TURN BACK NOW OR DIE" on it. Gawnie flinched but quickly recovered and followed Silver into the scary house. Silver heard a mans and ladies voice behind a door. "Silver doesn't mean anything she is a fucking weak leafeon!" The male said. "We do need her, we already have Nikki, Kitty and Little Eevee." The woman said. Gawnie and Silver gasped. THEY HAVE OUR SISTERS! Gawnie and Silver thought very madly, almost ready to explode at them. They continued to listen. "If Silver is worth it she will find us but she is to dumb to save that Flygon that they call an uncle. HE IS HER BROTHER FOR FUCKING ARCAUS SAKE AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" The male voice said. Gawnie and Silver looked at each other in disbelieve. Could it be possible? Nah it can't be. Gawnie and Silver needed to find their sisters so they continued on walking through the hall quietly. They opened every door in the house the could find but in every room there was nothing. Suddenly, Silver heard some quite muffed yells for help. Gawnie followed Silver a she pressed her ear to a book shelf and to her surprise, SHE FELL IN! Gawnie saw the whole thing so he jumped into the bookshelf that was secretly a portal to a new room. Gawnie landed on his head, realizing the portal back was a small picture. He turned around and saw Silver slowly walking up to a door. Gawnie knew it was a trap so he zoomed up to Silver as she was opening the door and went in front of her to protect her and he saw Nikki, Kitty, and Little Eevee all tied up with tape on there mouths and they were hanging on a wall weakly with scratches blood oozing out. Gawnie used his claws to cut the rips on his sisters and Silver used magical leaf to cut Nikkis rope and chains. She slowly and carefully took of the tape off her sisters mouth so it wouldn't hurt that much. "SISTER GAWNIE I MISSED YOU BOTH SO MUCH" Nikki said hugging Silver and Gawnie along with Little Eevee and Kitty but quickly, Gawnie shushed her. "we kinda broke in don't blow our cover!" Gawnie said madly but with relaxed now. "HAHA WE FOUND YOU! GET READY TO DIE!" male voice said. "Wait Silver? Gawnie? that you?" the female said. They were both Umbreons. The male was a shiny Umbreon. "Moon of course its not Silver and Gawnie! They are wimps they couldn't find us in a million years" the male said sternly. "MY DAUGHTERS ARE NOT WIMPS AN I'LL KNOW THEM WHEN I SEE THEM THATS SILVER YOU DUMB ASS MOONLIGHT!" Gawnie thought they were really stupid. They just said there own names. Moon and Moonlight. Moon was the female and Moonlight is the male one. Silver was kinda freaking at the moment. Moonlight tosses a De-Stone at Silver and she turned white, she was small again. She was a Silver Eevee with a sun mark on her forehead. Moonlight gasped. It WAS Silver and his wife was right. Moon laughed a bit. Gawnie, Nikki, Little Eevee and Kitty gasped. SHE WAS A FUCKING EEVEE AGAIN WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HER?! they thought. "Silver, Nikki I missed you so much!" Moon said non-stop hugging the terror twins. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Gawnie said yelling. Moonlight walked to a fireplace. He took a picture in a frame and showed it to them. It had Moonlight, a shiny Espeon and two shiny Eevees, one with the same mark of a sun on her forehead like Silver and the other with a Moon. "I'm your father... your real father and the Espeon is your mother but she died. Moon here is your step mother. That Mawile toon you from us and we needed you back in our hearts... please Silver, Nikki, please come back to us.." Moonlight said. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Mum? Dad?

Chapter 9:Dad? Mum? Silver didn't know what to say. She had a mother who was known as Mawwy so Silver and Nikki couldn't believe that at all. "If you are our dad and mother then why do we already have a mother?" Nikki said stubbornly. Moon rolled her eyes and gave a short sigh. I told you in chapter one! Does the narrator HAVE to retype it? Fine I'll type it. "DUH I told Silver at first its not my fault she forgot" Moon said annoyed Gawnie, Kitty, Little Eevee, Moon, Moonlight and Nikki all turned and looked at Silver. Silver was speechless because she didn't know why they were looking at her. "GET AWAY!" A blur said madly "DON'T GO BY MY DAUGHTERS AGAIN" The mad blur shaped out and was starting to become blue instead of invisible. Moonlight looked scared. He was wrong about everything he thought. His plain failed. Moon and Moonlight went into attack form and the 4 sisters were freaking out and Gawnie also went into attack form with is wings spread out. Gawnies eyes turned dark dark red. Almost the colour of burning fire no, the EXACT colour of burning fire and his eyeballs looked like they were on fire. A spark of flame and hope was in Moons, Moonlight and Gawnies eyes. "Show yourself!" Moonlight yelled "Fight me!" Gawnie said "No there MY daughters!" Moon said with her face like this: -_- The ghost sighed. 'Oh shit. They can't see me very well' the ghost thought. ((Sorry for short chapter I'm busy atm sorry XD blame food)) 


	10. Chapter 10 - Ghosts Revenge

Chapter 10: Ghosts Revenge The ghost flew around Moon and Moonlight madly. It saw Silver as a Eevee and roared loudly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SILVER!?" The ghost yelled. "quick, Nikki use dark pulse on the ghost then stare into its eyes!" Moon said to Nikki. Nikki did what she was told and then the ghost started to glow and gets its body back. "What...?" Moonlight started. "She is the bringer on death not life!" Moon said "But she turned her to life not put her into a grave! She must be bringer of life!" Moonlight yelled again. Soon, there was a Mawile on the ground. "MAMA MAWWY!" Silver and Nikki ran up to the weak Mawile and hugged her. "why were you a ghost?" Silver started sadly. "because she died duh but she is here for us" Nikki said "That's right" Mawwy said. "GET THAT DEAF MAWILE AWAY FROM MY KIDS!" Moon said rampaging. "UH NO THERE MY KIDS!" Mawwy said to defence "And so what if I'm deaf. I still can hear but at least I'm not stupid." Mawwy smirked playfully. Moon looked like she was about to explode. Silver, Gawnie, Nikki, Little Eevee, Kitty and Moonlight just stood there watching. "Um... Should we just... Evolve me back and get going?" Silver said. "I agree. Gawnie, Little Eevee, Kitty, Mawwy lets go" Nikki said "OH and Moon and Moonlight." Moon and Mawwy turned and looked at Silv and Nikki. "They got a point..." Mawile said. "Lets stop fighting and I guess we are both mothers of them..." Moon said and Mawwy said in agreement: "I agree Moon" and they hugged. "I do not understand females..." Moonlight said in a weird-attitude voice as Silver and Nikki giggled. ((another sort chapter. Next will be better! Trust me.)) 


	11. FINAL CHAPTER!

p style="font-family: Georgia;  
font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175,  
192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128,  
180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Chapter 11: He is Back/p 


End file.
